Crackin' the Kraken
by Smenzer
Summary: Davy Jones' thoughts about his beloved pet who he suspects is slowly dying and the one responsible. Oneshot. Complete.


Crackin' the Kraken

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney.

"You will destroy your pet."

The words rang in Davy Jones' mind for the hundredth time, that smug and cultured voice of Lord Beckett precisely as he had uttered them just a short time ago. How dare he, a mere mortal, order him about like some slave or lackey? It was unheard of! He was the sea itself and had far more power than the young aristocrat would ever have.

But all of his powers were useless when it came to one thing.

His beloved pet was dying.

He knew it in his heart and mind. And he even dreamed about it at night when he slept. It was always the same dream now, his beloved kraken swimming away from him and eventually being washed up on a sandy beach somewhere. Jones was not foolish enough to believe that dreams were just dreams, no, they were potent messages from beyond and often foretold the future.

And ever since he had the dream the first time, he started paying more attention to his pet. To his dismay, he realized she had lost a lot of weight somehow. Her muscular tentacles were not as strong as they used to be and she had to try much harder to destroy the ships than before. The destruction took longer now and as time passed it took longer and longer. Her color was off too, the kraken's hide a sickly pale shade than the healthy robust tone it had before. Nor did she devour all of the sailors like she used to. Now when she fed she seemed to grow weary rather quickly and left most of the dead floating in the sea. He would urge her to eat, using his most tender and caring voice, but she would just look at him with one giant eye before disappearing beneath the waves.

He feared one day when he called for her, his pet would not come.

Davy Jones stood be the railing of the Flying Dutchman, his hand and lobster claw gripping the barnacle-incrusted rail with incredible strength. Long lost emotion swelled up in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. That drat heart was on board, guarded by marines and it was causing him to be a living wreck. His throat tightened and burned, his nostrils clogged by that gooey stuff – he didn't recall what it was called and at the moment he didn't care. Soon the tears would fall, hot and wet, and he was powerless to stop them. He breathed through his open mouth, his emotions raw and pained.

He didn't want to admit it, but his kraken was everything to him! She was his family, his friend and his loyal pet. She kept him company when Calypso had cheated him, breaking his immortal heart. How could he face a future without her? It seemed impossible, as she had always been there lending a friendly beak or tentacle.

His crew, they just didn't understand. They saw the kraken as a power of destruction and a useful tool, nothing more. They enjoyed watching the shows, as they called it, hooting with pleasure as the sailors screamed in mortal fear. They would probably tell him to just get another one, not seeing what it mattered. But it did matter. She had a personality all her own. Another kraken may look similar in size or shape or color, but it wouldn't be her. You just couldn't replace all of those years spent together with another.

The worst thing about it all was that he could do nothing to stop it. How could that be? Was he not the sea itself with unlimited powers? Why couldn't he save her somehow? He didn't even know what was wrong really… It wasn't age, as she wasn't that old as krakens went that much he knew. Maybe it had been something she had ate? She had been acting normal until that day she dragged down the Black Pearl…

Had it been Sparrow? Jones knew she had swallowed him whole, but what if he had gone willingly? Had he hacked her up inside with his cutlass after being swallowed, slicing the tender inner parts? That was really the only effective way to kill a giant sea beast but hardly anyone ever took that approach for obvious reasons. The thought that his beloved girl was slowly bleeding to death from the inside brought a fresh bout of hot tears to his eyes. The tears fell into the churning sea, vanishing from sight.

"Why can't I do anything? Why can't I save her?"

No, he could only watch and wait as hard as it was. He feared it wouldn't be long now and he may never get to say his final farewells when the time came.

He stared down into the depths with blurred vision, hoping to see her one last time.


End file.
